


starships | mcyt oneshots

by HighFunctioningBitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Awesamdude - Freeform, Fundy - Freeform, Jschlatt - Freeform, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Multi, Nihachu - Freeform, Quackity - Freeform, TechnoBlade, Ted Nivison - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Angst, dream - Freeform, eret - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, minx - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, tednivison - Freeform, theeret - Freeform, will gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningBitch/pseuds/HighFunctioningBitch
Summary: in which i give you oneshots of your fav content creators!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. welcome, request page!

you can comment requests here, and i’ll decide if i want to write them! 

thank you for using your time and exploring my book!


	2. the new queen, eret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: y/n is the only person who can wear the crown. 
> 
> warning: explicit language, cringe, college.

you've been in class all day, working towards the end of the day where you could see alastair. you chose to walk to class, now deciding that that wasn't a good idea in the long run. 

you finally made it to alastairs apartment building letting out a grateful quiet "yes!" entering the elevator. 

meanwhile, alastair's hands searched his desk, picking up papers and searching for something of interests. you opened his door letting yourself in. 

"hey mamas," you threw your backpack down near his bed, throwing yourself on it. "hey sweetheart, i'm about to start streaming if you want to stay." 

he pulled up another chair for you as he sat down putting on his crown. you pulled yourself up off the bed, plopping down on the chair beside him. 

eret tweeted and informed his discord before going live. he smiled briefly exiting out of twitter and looking at the chat. 

the chat was spamming y/npog making them smile. chat changed quickly, now spamming y/n crown. eret raised their eyebrows, looking towards you, a small smile decorating his face. 

he took off the crown and placed it on your head. you jerked your head to him it slightly falling to the side of your head. he laughed, reaching both hands to fix it givin you a warm smile. you looked towards cam to see yourself, "who's the queen now bitch." 

eret threw his head back laughing as you snorted at yourself. he put his left arm round your back as you leant into him with a content smile. 

this, this is what life is all about. and god, it couldn't get any better.


	3. snowstorm, ted nivison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowstorm, ted nivison 
> 
> prompt: ted wakes to find that it snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. y/n gets excited because this means that when ted comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire. 
> 
> warning: fluff ig :)

you stirred in bed, stretching, your back cracking. you looked to your right seeing ted's peaceful face, and his chest slowly raising and falling. not moving due to your right shoulder being taken up by a head, you brought up your left hand to swipe the hair out of his face. 

he stirred, clinging onto your stomach letting out incoherent words. you tilted your head giving him a light kiss on his temple, lightly whispering. 

"time to get up pumpkin," he let out a groan like moan, digging his head deeper in your shoulder. his hand gripped your hip, and when you tried to wake him he groaned and squeezed your hip tighter. 

the window showed white snow falling, making you smile and brush ted's hair back. "what if i told you it snowed?" 

his head snapped up, eyes wide with childlike glee. he threw himself up putting on a hoodie and boots. you huffed out a laugh as you saw him wobble, trying to put on snow boots at the same time as walking. 

you let out a loud gleeful laugh, as he ran out. getting out of bed you made your way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. taking out a pot you took out the stuff for homemade hot cocoa. 

making your way to the front door you opened it to the sight of ted making a snow angel, giggling to himself. smiling you closed the door, picking up a few blankets and sat them on the couch. 

making your way to the kitchen you finished making the hot cocoa, placing it on a tv tray by the couch. making your way to the door you were met with the view of ted planking a snowman. 

an adoring smile grew on your face as you called to him, "time to come in pumpkin." 

his head snapped up a large smile on his face, "i'm comin'!"

he ran over to you, almost falling making you let out a breathy laugh threw your nose. as soon as he got close to you, his arms wrapped around your waist picking you up. 

letting out a squeal like laugh grabbing onto the back of his head. he carried you to the living room after he took off his boots. pressing a few kisses to his temple he plopped the two of you on the couch together. 

turning on the nightmare before christmas, you handed him a mug of cocoa before taking sip of your own. you heard a light hum from next to you, a smile adorning the man's face. 

leaning yourself into him, he wrapped an arm around your stomach pulling you into his lap. sitting back, the two of you enjoyed the warm blankets, and movie. 

you felt him press a kiss to the back of your head, smile hidden behind your cup. this was the only reason your favorite season was winter.


	4. comfort, nihachu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: y/n, normally stoic, falls asleep in niki's arms. and when their arms tighten awakening her, niki is introduced to the vulnerable side to her s.o. 
> 
> warning: expressed bad dream, cuddling.

niki's breathing was even as she slept peacefully, her arms wrapped around your waist. she took pride in finally being the one to comfort you. you always did so much and accepted so little in return. 

your eyebrows furrowed, hand tightening on niki's hip. niki woke almost immediately, frowning in confusion. 

"y/n?" the girl hummed in confusion. she stared down at your unmoving body. her eyebrows plowed together, worried. 

she laid her head back down, trying to go back to sleep. the arms around her waist tightened even more, making niki's worried expression grow more. 

"what's wrong? are you okay mäuschen?" (mouse) niki murmured, receiving no answer but a mere whimper. 

she brought her hand to your forehead, feeling for a fever, just feeling the coldness. she swiped the hair out of her face. 

you let out another whimper, your face contouring into one of displeasure. "shh, it's alright röschen," (rose) niki brought her thumb up to lightly trace the contoured lines on the other face. 

niki rubbed your back lightly, almost scared of seeing the new side to you. "it's okay." 

the sun shone through the blinds, hitting the faces of the cuddling pair in bed. you squeezed your eyes shut letting out a sigh as the light hit your eyes. 

you felt a hand on the back of your head, furrowing your eyebrows. looking up niki was fast asleep, you smiled seeing her resting face. 

getting out of bed you made breakfast for the two, planning on eating it in bed with niki. setting up the tray you slightly shook niki awake, a smile on her face as she saw you. 

you and niki ate in silence with the occasional bird chirp when she looked over to you. "do you want to talk about what happened last night?" 

you plowed your eyebrows, confused. "what happened last night?" you questioned feeling out of the loop. 

she paused, staring for second before shaking her head dismissing her thought. "are you okay?" you asked concerned. 

her eyes widened, nodding her head. letting niki lay her head on your shoulder you two continued to eat. if there was one thing niki would never forget, it would be your vulnerable side.


	5. drama, technoblade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: y/n and techno are paired in drama class for the leading roles in an upcoming play. 
> 
> warning: sarcasm

"is this heavan?" you murmured, reading the script in your hand. you looked up meeting your partners eyes waiting for him to finish his part. 

"well, judging by your presence here, it's hell," he gave you a snarky smile as you groaned tossing the script onto the table in front of you. 

letting out a huff you began, "look i don't like you, and you don't like me. after this play is over we'll never have to talk to each other again, so can we please for the love of god finish this fucking read over?"

the boy in questioned stared for a second before nodding his head picking up his own script. you paused, him complying was surprising. nodding to yourself with a small smirk you picked up your own script restarting. 

it was about an hour later when the two of you finished the read over. you were packing up your bag when you felt a small tap on your shoulder. looking over your shoulder, you sighed, "what do you want?" 

"what's your number?" you paused fully turning around, a mildly confused expression on your face. 

"what would you need my number for?" he sighed frustrated, "so we can continue to study." 

you raised your eyebrows, "so you want to talk outside of school?" it was his turn to roll his eyes as you took out your phone opening the contacts app. 

handing to him he did his thing as you threw your bag on your shoulder. he handed it back, giving you a small smile before speaking. 

"have a good night," he nodded, leaving before you could answer. "you too," you murmured to yourself, a look of confusion on your face. 

maybe he wasn't too bad.


	6. fight fight fight, fundy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: y/n and floris argue wether the toilet paper roll should hang over or under. 
> 
> warning: explicit language.

"no, your literally so wrong!" you yelled across the room, pouring coffee into your mug. you heard floris scoff from the couch where cartoon network was playing quietly in the background. 

he turned his body towards you waking his hands trying to prove what he was saying, "all i said was that toilet paper should be hung under, and i stand by my statement!" 

your head fell back letting out a groan of disbelief, "no that's simply not correct, it should be hung over," you ranted after taking a sip of the coffee. 

boots, floris' cat, jumped onto the counter wanting pets from you as you ran your hand down their back. floris let out a huff, "no, when you put it on all you have to do is pull it down to get the toilet paper." 

you took boots into your arms as you made your way to floris. the cat jumped out your arms onto the couch, as you plopped yourself down next to them. 

you shook your head in disbelief, "if you put it over, then it's ten times easier!" floris rolled his eyes making a noise of disagreement. 

you let out a small laugh, as you watched him get sucked into the kids show on the screen, completely forgetting about the conversation they were having. 

you scooted over so you were up against his side, cradling the coffee cup in your hand. his arm wrapped around you, hearing him mutter under his breath, 

"even if you hang toilet paper over i still love you."


	7. smile, dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you smile like you're about to cry." (tumblr) 
> 
> warning: references to mental illness, explicit language, angst pog. this is short 😾

"how are you?" the question seemed so genuine it made you want to burst out crying on the spot, even if you thought you were being a baby. 

you tilted your head, pushing back your emotions, something you do best, putting in the best smile you could give. yeah sure you were mentally ill, you just didn't want to show it. 

"i'm good, did you eat today?" you questioned, hoping to take some of the spotlight off of you. he shook his head, you turning but stopping when you heard him speak. 

"why do you do that?" you plowed your eyebrows in utter confusion, "do what clay?" 

"you smile like you're about to cry," your face remained neutral, but on the inside you were a hurricane of emotions. 

you shook your head in denial, "i don't do that," you made your way to his kitchen, his footsteps following shortly. 

"yes, you do, and you know it. you may not want to tell me what's going on, but i'm always going to be here. okay?" you stopped, this time turning to face him. 

he opened his arms wide, gripping onto you like life depended on it, rubbing your back. your lip trembled as you croaked, "i love you." 

you felt him nod into your hair with a smile, "i love you too."


	8. tpwk, georgenotfound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kind people are kind because they know firsthand that life isn't. 
> 
> warning: none! i literally hate this but it's finendbdbdb also this isn’t edited oops 
> 
> extra: pls drop some awesamdude fics that you recommend!

"hey y/n, can you help me real quick?" clay asked in the discord call. he had texted you saying SOS, gaining your attention. 

you swallowed the lump in your throat, "yeah, always, what's up?" you questioned. you preceded to help him set up for his next minecraft manhunt, an hour gone from your day. 

he thanked you, leaving the discord call you two sat in. you let a long tiring sigh, sitting up as the sound of someone joining your call sounded. 

tubbo greeted you, then proceeded to ask for help with his history assignment. of course you said yes, who could say no? 

tubbo thanked you tremendously, his voice light and happy. you smiled, saying your goodbye. he left your voice chat, leaving you alone with yourself. 

there was another ping, looking up you say george, furrowing your eyebrows. "hey! what's up?" 

"hey y/n! i was wondering if you could help me real quick?" you shut your eyes letting out a quiet breath that didn't get picked up by the mic. 

"yeah, yeah of course," you nodded to yourself, helping george with his problem. you two finished, sitting in call just chatting. 

"why do you always do that?" he questioned suddenly when the 'room' went quiet. you plowed your eyebrows, "do what?" 

"help everyone," he filled. you frowned confused, "what do you mean?" 

"you are always in this call from 11:00 am to 2:00 pm in case anyone needs help with something but you never reach out to us for anything," he ranted with a quiet tone, most likely to not make you startled. 

"i don't need anything so i don't reach out," you convinced. you heard him sigh over call. it went quiet, "you know we all love you, right?" 

you gulped looking down at your keyboard, "i love you all too," and maybe that statement was targeted. 

"your so cool but we barely talk, you know?" he laughed. you smiled, the tension leaving your body in waves, "maybe we'll just have to hang out more often then?" 

"yeah, i'd definitely like that," and you could hear the smile in his voice. you bit your lip with a smile growing on your face. 

"alright it's getting late for me here, i'll talk to you in the morning," he murmured after he yawned. 

"g'night george," you smiled. 

"night."


	9. intimacy, technoblade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: techno has a weird way of showing affection.
> 
> warning: none

techno, once again, was too busy playing minecraft to take care of his needs. you were in the kitchen grabbing something to drink when your phone buzzed, a message showing up on your home screen. 

technogay  
can you grab me a water please 

n/n  
yeah sure one sec 

grabbing him a snack as well you made your way up to your shared room setting it down next to him. he barely moved his head as you grabbed a blanket from behind you on the bed. you draped the blanket over your shoulders as you sat down on the floor next to his chair. 

your head tilted, resting itself on his thigh as you watched him farm what looked to be potatoes. you closed your eyes, ignoring the confusion that was bubbling in you. 

it was a minute later when you felt your hair being played with. opening your eyes, you saw techno readjust, now only one hand in his keyboard. 

he didn't say anything, well, he didn't need to. you both understood completely. almost as if you could feel the small 'i love you' through the gesture. 

"i love you too," you mumbled. you felt him swipe a falling piece of hair out of your face, telling you he loved you. 

"do you want to farm potatoes with me?" he questioned after minutes as you two sat in silence. you nodded against his thigh making your way to your computer in the other room, sitting at your desk. 

logging into minecraft you joined hypixels server. joining techno's island, you got to work only stopping to respond to techno. 

[mvp ++] technoblade: :)  
[mvp ++] y/u/n: :)


	10. breakup, ted nivison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: y/n comes to cheer up ted after a rough breakup. 
> 
> warning: explicit language, angst. i'm actually pretty proud of this so please tell me if this is pog. 
> 
> request: nope! i got inspired by 1-800-im-dead-inside 's wilbur #3 oneshot on wattpad!

it had been a week since ted had checked back in with you. your texts, instead of being left on read, were left on delivered. you wanted to give him time, you truly did, but now you were growing worried. 

it had been awhile since ted had a stable relationship. constantly having small term girlfriends who left him in absolute shambles. 

you knew what would happen but ted disregarded your warnings. you let it go not wanting to intrude to much. 

so when he came out heartbroken and depressed you were rightfully mad. not at him, no, but the bitch who hurt him. 

you let yourself in to his apartment, putting the spare key back under the mat. 

"who is it?" came a creaky voice from the bedroom. 

"it's me love," you took her bag off your back frowning from the no answer. 

you took out the dark chocolate, teddy bear plush, and a cute little throw blanket you found at the target on the way there. 

you made your way to his bedroom, lightly rapping on the door, waiting for his grunt of approval. you made your way in, sighing at what you saw. 

he was sprawled out over his bed, his comforter no where to be found, only a small blanket covering his legs. 

he could smell your perfume. it was warm almost vanilla, it was a stark contrast compared to her strong and sweet one she wore. it was refreshing. 

her. her. her. be could only think about her. the lowlife who thought cheating was the answer. 

he shouldn't, he knows that but she ended up being just like the rest of them. a no good cheat. he blames himself, how couldn't he? he got himself into this, now you have to pull him out like you do every single time before. 

you unfolded the blanket and replaced the old one which was most likely covered in tears and snot. he groaned cuddling into the new blanket, hiding his face in it. you placed the teddy on his night stand before you laid down behind him wrapping your arm around him. 

"you're going to be ok," you murmured, pressing your head into the back of his neck, "we're going to be fine." 

you heard him sniffle, your face morphing one of sadness. you never, ever, wanted to hear him cry. 

"what do you need love," you presses your forehead on his neck, your hand on his waist, rubbing it gently. 

"all i need is you," you turned him around giving him a smile. he planted his head on your chest, throwing the blankets over the two of you. you brought your hand up massaging his head. 

he fell asleep within minutes, making you let out a sigh, "i love you so much." his hand tightened only for a second on your waist, before he fully went back to sleep.


	11. better on you, jschlatt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: you are a certified sweater thief. 
> 
> warning: insinuated jokes.

"hey baby?" you heard your boyfriend, jonathan, call from your bedroom. you stood up from the couch making you way to your shared bedroom, walking in. 

"what's up?" you ask, frowning as you let your eyebrows furrow confused. 

"do you know where my sweatsh-," he paused after he turned around, a small smile forming on his face, "never mind." 

your eyes widened slightly looking down, "oh do you want this?" your hands shuffled with the misfits hoodie, motioning to take it off. 

his eyebrows raised as he shook his head. "no! no, your fine. it looks better on you anyways," he smiled to himself looking back down to the clothes in the dresser. 

you shuffled up behind him wrapping your arms around his waist. his hand moved to rub your knuckles, smiling to himself. you nuzzled you face into his back, breathing in his cologne. 

he turned taking you into his arms, letting his chin rest on the top of your head. you smiled, letting him hold onto you. 

"you know, at the rate your stealing my hoodies i won't have anything to wear," you chucked into your hair. 

"hmm, we'll i wouldn't be opposed to that," you smirked into his chest as he gasped dramatically. 

"you little horn dog," in response you threw your head back a large smile on both of your faces.


	12. a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be, quackity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: based on the song 'a soulmate who wasn't meant to be’ by jess benko 
> 
> warning: angst, fighting (verbal), portrayal of mental illness, self-doubt, implied hate crime. 
> 
> pronouns: he/they 
> 
> also: i’m very proud of this jdjdjd. also it will say that they have a bruise on their jaw, alex didn’t give him that!! don’t think he hit them pls!

‘i never should have called' 

their hands shook, gripping on to the old gifted phone. the number they were punching in seemed so familiar but so distant. he looked down at the button, rethinking their choice. 

'he wouldn't pick up,' their mind told them, 'he wouldn't even care.' 

still, just like time, and time again, he pressed the call button, but this time he received an answer. 

'cause i knew you would leave me,   
but i didn't think you could do it so easily' 

alex stared blankly at his wall. he knew he fucked up, and he knew he fucked up bad. sure, he started it, but the fire was fueled by them. 

them. god did he miss them. yeah, he shouldn't have said what he said but he didn't mean it. did he? 

'i never should have held your   
hand, on that cold rainy night' 

alex had the idea to surprise them at the pier. it was going to be perfect, yet not entirely. 

he never took in the account of onlookers. and fuck, did he regret that now looking back. he squeezed eyes shut, a wretched sob leaving his mouth. 

he brought his hand up to muffle the sobs leaving his mouth. yet, in the end, everything he did never worked out. 

'cause, further along, it   
would cause another fight' 

they looked appalled at alexis' voice raise. "are you blaming this on me?" 

"well it's not my fault is it," alex rhetorically asked. they narrowed their eyes as he turned his body away from the tense man. he looked out of the window rubbing their jaw. 

a bruise was forming already. 

'stranger, that's all i see' 

he wanted to meet up. alex tried dressing up nice, but his hands couldn't stop shaking to tie the tie. he went without it. 

he arrived at the café, scanning the tables seeing no one. he walked towards the barista, and when she asked for the last name, she gave him a sympathetic look. 

she handed him what seemed to be a wet napkin. and written on it sloppily, i'm sorry. 

'when i look into your eyes'

alexis' phone rang in his pocket making him pause talking to his stream. he looked down and froze, muting himself and leaving webcam view. 

"hello?" he barely received anything as an answer but his eyes watered on instinct. 

a shaky breath was heard before the other line went dead. 

'a soulmate who wasn't meant to be'


	13. manicure, sapnap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: y/n and nick paint each other's nails while they're in quarantine. 
> 
> warning: nope!

it was past two in the morning when you and nick were on the couch watching netflix. you were under a large blanket on the couch, z nation playing in the background. 

you sighed scrolling through tiktok a video catching your eye. a guy was painting nails making you give nick a sly glance. 

he didn't notice, of course, to zoned into the show. but when you did it more roughly, he awkwardly took his eyes off the tv and brought them to you. 

"um, yes?" 

"let's paint each other's nails," you gave no room for intrusion as you were steady standing up to find nail polish. 

"uh, okay?" he stuttered following behind you like a puppy. you frowned lightly, where did i put that- OH! 

your hand reached out with an excited smile, grabbing the pink and black glass. you went into the table setting it down. 

grabbing paper towels you say nick down next to you, taking his hand. holding the two colors up, you held it for him. 

"pick one," he begrudgingly picked the pink one as you opened it. 

you painted both of his hands, the pink needing a second coat after everything. while you let his nails dry you grabbed a monster from the fridge, drinking leisurely. 

once nick's nails dried, he became a full-on manicurist, painting your nails one by one. you raised an eyebrow at him watching him stick a tongue out in concentration. he giggled as he finished the first hand. 

"you like this huh?" you smiled, as he nodded shushing you. you smiled to yourself, maybe this should be a bonding activity.


	14. 3 am, eret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: it's 3 a.m. when the fire alarm goes off in your apartment building. you begrudgingly go outside with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. 
> 
> warning: explicit language.

you had gone to sleep very late. it was around 2 in the morning when your head finally hit the pillow and knocked out. 

you had been working on due homework for you hard ass professor, leading you to almost pulling an all nighter. it didn't bother you that much in retrospect, but hey, sleep is sleep. 

you either got too little or too much of it. yeah it wasn't healthy but what did you ever do that was healthy. 

your turned on the bed, gasping as a loud ringing took up your apartment. a thought popped into your head that maybe you'd rather burn and get sleep, but you also spent to much money on college to give up now. 

you rolled out of bed, grabbing the comforter and mask. wrapping it around your shoulders you stumbled out of your apartment making your way down the apartment stairwell. 

you bumped into a few people, apologizing profusely. you made it out before standing on the grassy yard. you tightened your hold on the blanket, wrocking on your feet. 

looking up you saw people fleeting from the building, trying to put their coats and masks on. 

looking to your left, you could see two people stumbling out of the building. eret, a friend of yours spotted you before parting with his roommate. 

their hands shook slightly as he only had a short sleeved shirt on, slightly huddling towards you. 

"do you know if it’s a drill or not?" he murmured as you gave him the other end of the comforter. 

"i hope not, i’m to broke to get a new laptop," you frowned. 

he let out a small laugh, quietly agreeing. you moved yourself closer towards his chest, your height difference making it slightly weird. 

he further wrapped the blanked around the two of you, as you from the heat the warm comforter exuded. 

maybe the fire drills weren't so bad, especially at 3 a.m.


	15. death brings resentment, dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in which the one positive light in dream’s life is taken away forever. 
> 
> warning: implied death, harsh views on oneself, overall a bunch of angst, mentions of funerals, implied self harming, swearing, drunk driving, car accident.

his hands gripped the bathroom sink, his eyes avoiding the mirror in his eye line. a small voice from outside the room lightly called out to him. 

"clay? cmon man it’s about to start," it was nick. of course it was, he wouldn’t leave clay alone. maybe it was out of the brotherly bond or maybe it was because nick was scared of what he would do to himself. 

he sighed, opening his eyes. starring back was not a man he was familiar with. a rare man that he hated. he hated the guilt and anger in his eyes. he hated how bloodshot they were from the endless nights of crying. 

"clay? i’m coming in," nick spoke softly. the doornob turned, it was unlocked. another thing he made clay promise to do, leave all of the doors unlocked. he came in looking worried, adorned in a suit. 

nick sighed looking at his friends hands. they seemed to have clenched onto the sink rim harder, desperately trying to stop the shakiness. 

clay, at this point, didn’t care about his face. it’s not like he was going to wear a fucking mask to your funeral. 

"we’re going to be late if we don’t leave," he knew better than to reach out and try to touch him, physical touch was not something he had a positive attitude on. 

he nodded, sniffing quickly before moving around nick to leave the bathroom. nick stared after him, his eyes watering up. 

clay sat in the seat near the back row. nick chose to sit in the front so he could hear better. maybe that’s why clay sat back there. he wanted to be as far away from your body as possible. 

he swore to himself that he didn’t see the car, and he was only a second to late when your side was hit by a drunk driver. 

your body was deemed unfit to be an open casket, so the casket laid in front of the speaker closed. he had to give a speech but the thought of walking up in front of everyone and past your casket nauseated him. 

"clay? you said earlier that you’d like to speak?" 

after the funeral he drove himself home, nick had to catch the next flight to texas. he pulled into his driveway, and almost like a robot, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked inside. he stripped off his suit down to his boxers. 

he stumbled to his couch, his phone’s constant buzzing was ignored. he looked around, his throat heavy. it was his fault. his fault.


	16. tension, quackity and jschlatt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: after the festival schlatt confronts quackity over trying to stop him from ordering technoblade to take a life from tubbo. 
> 
> warning: explicit language, mention of death, a lot of tension lmao. 
> 
> request: yes! from CiaTheMost. 
> 
> extra: so sorry for my absence. i was taking a mental health break! hope everyone is doing good :).

schlatt was angry. no, furious. he huffed as he loosened his red and black tie. quackity wasn’t there, he was off running an errand schlatt pinned on him. 

schlatt was embarrassed. who does quackity think he is to try and stop an order schlatt gives? he’s nothing, compared to schlatt. there’s a reason he’s the vice president. 

and above all , schlatt felt betrayed. his partner, best friend, and liability. his trusted confidant. he placed his hands on the desk letting his head drop. schlatt let out a loud sigh as a knock on the filled the tense room. 

he didn’t have to say anything, he knew who it was. quackity opened the door taking the silence as an answer. he closed it quietly, schlatt didn’t like sudden loud noises. 

he didn’t lift his head even after he heard the footsteps coming closer. "schlatt? you alright," quackity reached his hand to his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing. 

schlatt brought his left hand to his right shoulder, grasping his hand lightly. as the grip tightened slowly, he could almost hear his heartbeat fasten. 

schlatt slowly turned his body, his grip on quackity hand roughly tight. he brought his right hand to quackity’s chest, slowly pushing him back to the nearest wall. 

"schlatt? w-what are you do-," his uneven voice was cut off from the bang in which he hit the wall. 

"who do you think you are?" he questioned, his left hand still gripping quackity’s right and held above their heads and his right hand still heavy on quackity’s chest, quackity’s left hand gripping on schlatt’s right. 

his chest heaved, "i don’t know what you’re saying schlatt, it’s me. it’s quackity!" when he saw no change in schlatts feral eyes he panicked. 

"it’s me, alex! schlatt it’s alexis! schlatt?!" his voice came down to a whimper near the end. 

"enough!" schlatt took his right hand off of quackity’s chest and slammed it on the wall next to his head, boxing quackity in between his arms. quackity’s hand now rested on schlatt’s chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat. 

"what gives you the right to question my judgement in front of everyone, who gave you the right?" schlatt seethed, staring down at his vice president. he felt all the emotions at once. 

anger, embarrassment, and betrayal. quackity stared at him with wide eyes as he whimpered, "jonathan?" 

something in him flipped and schlatt lowered his head roughly taking quackity’s lips. his right hand removing itself from the wall, resting itself on quackity’s neck. 

he could feel quackity moving his head forward against his hand kissing back with almost as much force. schlatt used his hand on quackity’s neck to push him back against the wall. 

his calloused hand made its way up to quackity’s jaw roughly turning his head to the left. his lips lowered and marked the new skin with purple and blue bruises. 

quackity’s breath deepened, his jaw now bruising from the tight grip. schlatt’s mouth got closer to quackity’s ear. 

"do this again and the punishment will be worse. now get out of my office. do you understand," quackity nodded his head, but it wasn’t good enough. 

"i want to hear you say it." 

"yes sir." 

"good," he roughly let go of quackity’s bruised jaw and turned back to his desk, walking away. 

quackity nodded as he sped walked out of the room quietly shutting the door. he leaned his body against it, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	17. trust me (not), awesamdude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: songfic with the song Hero n Villain Duet by Natalie Chavez. 
> 
> warning: mention of manipulation, yelling, mention of wars and death. 
> 
> extra: I LITERALLY LOVE THIS SONG DBBDJDDBD GNNNNN PLEASE THIS IS MY FAVORITE THING EVER RN. WE STAN VILLAIN!READER IN THIS HOUSEHOLD.

"what are you doing,  
dear? aren’t you tired?" 

sam’s eyes looked you over as he approached you slowly. you two haven’t talked since he had started the construction on the so called ‘prison’. 

your house wasn’t spacious by any means. it was cramped, filled with knickknacks and just enough to survive in case you had to pick up and leave. 

you were sat on the old rocking chair, starting into the fire that was proudly staggering itself. your elbow propped on the arm rest and your head resting on the closed fist. 

"what are you doing here?  
i don’t think you were invited." 

you bit back. you were already in a sour mood. it didn’t help that sam’s words hit a soft spot that you only could have for him. 

"here you go again. pretending  
that you love me, when just  
beneath the surface, you’re  
convinced that you’re above me." 

you slowly stood up, abandoning the comfy chair as you kept your back to the taller man. you knew his little scheme. wilbur tried it too in the past, only he couldn’t get past the facade you wore proudly. 

you were a fighter, a skilled one at that. but it was surprised when you hadn’t picked a side. because that what soldiers do, right? they become obedient to their one all knowing source. 

you couldn’t see sam, but you knew him well enough to know his eyebrows were creased, and he was nervously playlist with a piece a loose string on his on torn shirt. 

"dig deep, into the past i’ve never  
been one for doing things half  
assed, if i’m here to save you, i’ll  
be here forever. just take my hand,  
i’ll be your night and shining armor...," 

you couldn’t help but scoff out a giggle as the room turned silent, turning to face the man himself in all his glory. your eyebrows were raised in disbelief as they met the man’s. 

"...you think you’re a hero! and  
they’ll tell you you are... so stoic  
and handsome! and you’ve come  
so far!" 

you couldn’t help but mock him, as you took a step closer towards sam. utter disbelief was what was held in his eyes. 

"you think you’re a villain... but  
i know your not! under all that  
angst and anger- is a beating,  
human heart."

"-is a dying, broken heart." 

you overlapped his meek and soothing voice with yours as angered tears filled up your eyes. 

"hey, what about the  
lonely little girls," 

your voice cracked as you placed a hand on your own chest. 

"i’m sorry!" 

his eyes started to fill with regret. 

"what about her monsters, who prevailed?"

your voice got louder, cracking in some spots as anguish filled your mind and clouded it. 

"i’m sorry!" 

his eyes now held angst, and determination. 

"you never came to save  
my world, what about me?" 

you dropped your hand from your chest. 

"-what about us?" 

his meek voice had grown to reach your volume. you stared blankly at him. what about us? 

"i recognize that you’re upset.  
i know they did you wrong."

they all used you. jschlatt, wilbur, tommy, niki, and hell, even tubbo. just taking and taking until you were just a shell of your human body. 

you furrowed your eyebrows in anger, making your voice louder to overlap his. 

"oh, you know nothing of me."

if he cared he’d just leave. 

"trust me, please believe me  
this won’t stop the hurt for long." 

he took a said closer but you held your place. the meek man tried to lift his hand to your cheek, but you moved your head to the right to avoid his familiar touch. 

he dropped his hand, determination now clouding his skull. 

"we don’t need to end like  
this, look me in the eyes...," 

"here comes the hero complex...," 

you scoffed a short breath, both of you fighting for a higher tone. 

"you call yourself a villain,  
but we know it’s a disguise." 

"i know i’m the villain, but  
you’re the one who lies." 

he was getting flashbacks from when tubbo was younger, he remembered you would babysit him, and he could see the light in your eyes from then, was now gone. 

but you, all that fogged your mind was the ruthlessness that you picked up during the many futile wars. how many canon lives have you taken alone? a question you saved for yourself for a later sleepless night. 

"so! you’re back at it again?  
twisting and manipulating every  
word i’ve said?" 

his cheeks were red with annoyance, 

"c’mon, you know that’s not  
true... i was trying to help you!  
let me help you!" 

his voice cracked from desperation, his fake face finally crumbling like yours did ages ago. 

you looked down, even at this point and time looking into his desperate, watery eyes still had the same effect on you. 

"you are not my my hero." 

you gasped. almost getting whiplash from looking up so fast. you took a step closer towards him as he took one back. 

"you don’t know how it felt.  
what else could you do with  
all the cards that i’ve been dealt?" 

you stared into his eyes, only now hoping for some kind of answer to satisfy the voices. he was silent for a moment. 

"you are not the villain...  
you once held my hand." 

you squinted your eyes. as you turned away from him to let a teardrop, walking closer to the fireplace with each word. 

"stand up, get out. sometimes  
things don’t go as planned." 

you could he him sniffle, before his steel toes boots thudded out of the small cottage.


End file.
